One Plus One Equals Two
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Max gets a shock when Logan discovers Alec's file. Breeding Partners fic, heat fic, MA pairing. Set post Freak Nation. New chapter!
1. breeding partners

One Plus One Equals Two

"Something doesn't add up." Logan tells her, looking like he hasn't slept in the three months since they'd abandoned Seattle for the relative safety of Terminal City. She's tetchy today, he doesn't know why, all he knows is that she somehow managed to sneak across the border still heavily patrolled by armed guards in order to see him, to find out what information he has come up with. Max is like a cat in the way she circles him, never touching or coming too close, wouldn't want to kill him accidentally.

"Like what?" she asks him, confusion skating across her perfect features even as a distant look clouds her chocolate brown yes.

"Well I've been talking to other X5's who were paired off and their accounts all share the same story."

Max gritted her teeth, not wanting to be reminded of her time at Manticore, not now she was free. They all were. But it may have something to do with the others so she sat to listen, staring defiantly back at Logan.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"In every case the Breeding was either successful or the unsuccessful partner was reported. What happened with you and Alec was… a one off. A one off that eventually would have cost him or maybe both of you your lives."

"And? His orders were probably to earn my trust and besides, I kicked his ass. Probably didn't wanna get beaten by a girl." Max brushed it off.

Logan looked directly at her for the first time. His eyes serious. "No. They wanted you to have a child with him. And according to the data I've recovered, 494 was a very good match for you genetically, physically, and intellectually."

"He hides it well." She snorted, interrupting him but Logan carried on like she'd never spoken.

"And his orders would have been to get you pregnant, no matter the cost or methods. You were an escapee, a rebel trapped. Your baby would have been tightly controlled and brainwashed from the word go. A perfect soldier. And with the extra training he would have received after you left… he should be able to easily subdue you."

So wait, what are you saying? That Alec didn't force himself on me as a favor to me!" She got up, started walking around.

"Gem said she was raped three times before she conceived. And X5-765 was in her unit and refused to rape his and he was shot for refusing to co-operate. He was an example though, most others were just re-trained after torture."

"But not Alec…"

"Because he lied and they believed him. Luckily for you both."

"So you are saying I should pop in on him and say, hi, thanks for not raping me."

"All I'm saying is that he isn't a bad person. Apparently. And you need to figure out what makes you automatically think the worst of him. He could have killed you, back when he had that chip. It would have saved his life. But instead he trusted you, a near stranger who he knew didn't particularly like him in the first place. Just… think about it." Was all Logan would say and Max left, thoughts heavy on her mind. She needed to go to the Space Needle to figure the bitch out.


	2. a conversation between soldiers

Hi. Thank you for your comments and encouragement; without you there would be no chapter two. I hope you read this and I appologise for keeping for waiting for such a long time. This is chapter two. Just to clear some things up; Logan does loathe Alec; he thinks he's an opportunistic, untrustworthy, brash, mercenary who has caused Max nothing but trouble. However I've always thought there was a slight over exaggeration of Logan's feelings because he detected the sexual tension between Alec and Max and also I wanted to have his feelings mellow because I always thought he slightly respected him, in the end, because Alec stood by the Manticore lot. Not that he had much choice, but he didn't even flinch. Plus I love Alec.

Thanks particularly to; **rholou / bella1992 / whirlwind-2005 / the transience / sliver of melody / darkbloo / x5-549 / 452max / erkith / elliesmeow / mayraluz **who all commented but also thanks to everyone who favourited/alerted this story.

I don't own Dark Angel. If I did then Alec and Max would have been makin' babies!

**Chapter Two**; a conversation between soldiers

Max had finally gotten the courage to talk to Alec about what Logan had told her. She knocked on his door at three fifteen one Tuesday night after a mini fight had broken out in the street that day. It had been about an X6 who had had her first heat and gone crazy on these two guys who were getting all 'alpha male' on each other. Max found the whole thing disgusting but it made her realize how vulnerable they were when in heat and how small that cell had actually been…

Alec answered the door in a t-shirt and boxers which Max found strange because she had assumed he slept in the nude and he had been asleep, she could tell from the way he was rubbing his eyes and wincing at the light he'd just turned on.

"Aw God Max! Can't you let a man get some shut eye. We haven't all got shark DNA you know!"

"Shut up and let me in." she ordered. He sighed and stepped out of the way.

"Not that it isn't just lovely to get a night time visit from you, Maxie!" he grinned wickedly, now completely awake.

Max glared in his direction. Looking around she could see his apartment was of medium quality. Max had the best, the 'People' had insisted, with many of the pregnant X5's or ones with children had gotten the better quality lot, X5 males were expected to get whatever they could and mostly the transhumans preferred their own type of environment, whether it be a room or the street or a tree. Alec's apartment was really only two rooms. His bed (no sheets; which explained the clothes; a soldier cannot be caught in a compromising condition!) was in the same area as a cooker and a table and a TV. What made his apartment one of the medium quality ones (just above the slums) was the fact it had a toilet in another room. Mothers got apartments with up to four rooms although they often preferred to share with a friend, half the chores half the risk. For some reason Max had assumed that Alec had gotten one of the good apartments. She sat on the edge of his cot, and looked at him. He remained standing.

"Tell me about when I came to Manticore."

Alec responded seriously, he could tell this wasn't the time for immature jokes and quips. He shrugged, "We were all gathered to here the news; the X5 escapee 542 was back at Manticore. We were informed you were injured and would be going through re-training. This was a victory, we were told. She'll soon be joining you. It was the same day we'd been told about the DNA lab being destroyed. That night we all got our assignments. No one said anything to me so I didn't say anything. The thought of Breeding Partners was kind of… repulsive to me. And no fun at all!" he grinned but it fell flat. She was soaking up his every word, as if searching for something. It made him nervous so he continued to cover it up. "Some time later they told me I was to report to the rebel's room and copulate. I'd been through the same talks as everyone else but Renfro added something to by briefing; it was the utmost important that if I couldn't get you to trust me I had to get you pregnant. I went to your room and… You know the rest."

"No I don't." she said. "Alec, why didn't you rape me?"

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADDADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

NEXT TIME!!!!!!

"What!" he blazed. "That's what this is about. Max how could you think such a thing of me…"

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Please comment and tell me what you think; what you want. This is your story too!


	3. Heated Discussion

One Plus One Equals Two

One Plus One Equals Two

"Alec, why didn't you rape me?"

Stunned silence as a million complex emotions flickered across Alec's face before anger turned to blankness and Alec grabbed Max by the arm and shoved her towards the door. He was, she finally admitted to herself, just as strong 9if not stronger) than Max herself. "Get out, Max." Alec told her coldly.

"No." She said, planting herself firmly in the doorway. "I want answers. You were supposed to be a good little Manticore soldier boy but instead you ignore this one order which wouldn't necessarily have been completely unpleasurable for you. I want to know why?"

"What!" he blazed. "That's what this is about. Max how you could think such a thing of me. Do you not understand? Rape is about violence. What ever pleasure a man, or woman, derives from raping someone is about their pain and making them a victim. The X5's who… thrived at this task were nasty pieces of work. They were the ones who enjoyed life at Manticore because they had free reign to hurt others. Me? I was just existing. I didn't know any better. But calling me a rapist? That's low, and cruel. Even for you. Now. GET OUT!"

"Why can't you just talk to me, Alec instead of trying to kick me outta your craphole of an apartment?" Max asked, her irritation masking confusion, embarrassment, guilt, and other feelings she didn't care to decode at this point in time.

"Oh I don't know, Max, maybe it's because when I do talk to you, you accuse me of finding pleasure in the act of rape!" he said, and tried to slam the door in her face.

As an exit line, it was effective however Max hadn't come this far just to turn her back and let go. Something about this still bothered her deeply. "It's not like I'm blaming you, Alec! We were conditioned to respond violently to most situations, capture, kill, sex even. I just want to know, need to know, why you were different." Max was almost (but not really, she was still Max after all, and this was still Alec!) begging.

"Why?" Alec challenged, his ridiculously pretty eyes full of emotion. "Why do you need to know so bad? Is it because of this, I wonder?" Alec asked, and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her sweetly like a boy on his first date. To Max's eternal shame there was no resistance from her side, she just sank right into the kiss, gasping with disappointment when he broke it off. He looked deeply into her lust drugged eyes and whispered, "must be getting near heat, eh? Go find someone else to fuck your animal instincts away with. I'm not interested."

This time Max did not fight the slamming door for it didn't sting half as much as his words did, or the realisation that she really was attracted to Alec, because her next heat was more than a month away.

DADADADADADADADADADADA

Please review and comment and feel free to offer cookies as bribes.

So sorry its been FOREVER since I last updated. I've been busy. Anyway.

Cheers to everyone who reviewed on previous chapters. Am far too tired to attempt a shout out but you know who you are!

Please keep reading and commenting! Cheers.


	4. Rising Heat

One Plus One Equals Two

One Plus One Equals Two

Rising Heat

It had been almost six days since Alec and Max's confrontation in his apartment and she was still smarting from it. Being thrown out and realising she'd been wrong about Alec all this time. It was a hard lesson to learn for Max. She preferred to know who her enemies were, who her friends were, and who her lovers were. Before it had been Logan lover, Original Cindy friend, Normal enemy (mostly harmless), and Alec friend (untrustworthy).

She could no longer deny it. She was deeply and insanely attracted to her Breeding partner. Her perfect match, physically, mentally, and emotionally. However Max didn't know hoe to apologise to him because she refused to explain, and she was still a bit… embarrassed, humiliated, mortified… about her reaction to the kiss and him chucking her out so cruelly.

Six days and counting she had successfully managed to avoid seeing the other X5, six days of wishing he would seek her out, wishing he would come for her and burst through her windows (they didn't open far enough for this but that was besides the point) and ravish her, not taking no for an answer!

Six horribly long days and not a word or a glance or a sighting of the elusive Smart-Alec.

Oh God! She groaned to herself as she licked her lips at the slight of the male X5's strip down as they carried a new lorry load of reasonably edible food to the houses of people. I'm in Heat!

This was her first Heat since being stuck inside the now claustrophobic city and she had no idea what she was going to do. Still in it's early stages she could resist but by this time tomorrow night she would be able to stop herself from tearing of some X5's clothing and…

Oh God. She whimpered. Out-loud.

A couple of the X5 men who were close gave her some odd looks and she suddenly remembered the fight the other week and that X5 men would be able to smell her arousal and would be clamouring to mate with her. It was so derogatory but extremely hot at the same time. With one last longing look she ran to her flat and locked the door, putting loud music on and stepping under the cold unfriendly spray of her shower.

DAdaDAdaDAdaDAdaDAdaDAdaDAdaDAdaDAdaDAdaDAda

There were only so many showers a girl could take and THIS was getting ridiculous, though Max as she looked at her pinkened skin delicate from her fifth shower that day. She had managed to last for two days but she was nearing the peak of her heat, rational thought becoming harder and the showers becoming less and less effective. Finally she gave in and bashed down the door she had called Gem over to lock for her and ran down the stair case and on to the street corner where suddenly an X6 male, barely sixteen years old, accosted her, staring wildly into her lust ridden eyes an she grabbed him, throwing him against the wall and falling into him, clawing his skin and thrusting her crotch against his jean clad hips until a stronger X5, a nastier piece of work than she was used to dealing with, dragged her backwards and violently kissed her, his tongue trust inside her mouth as his teeth clattered painfully against hers. He had his hand on his zipper and was pulling, Max was pressing up against him but muttering 'no, this is wrong' again and again.

In the end it never happened, this horrible event that Max had never feared because normally she was the physically superior. She managed to get her knee between his legs just as he pulled it out and her knee went up. He hadn't been expecting that and it gave her a few seconds to run for it. But she was hot and confused and she hadn't eaten in over a week now. Just before she found her next victim Alec appeared like a saving angel out of no where and grabbed her arms.

"Alec!" She said dreamily, starting to caress his skin and tug at his shirt, despite the fact she was in board daylight. Alec looked flustered and some little semi-sane voice in the back of her mind noted that it looked cute on him.

"Max! Stop it, you're in Heat." He told her, removing her hands. She just smiled lazily like a tiger who knew she has a kill.

"I know. I want sex, Alec. Please?" she whispered throatily and pressed her self into him, catching his sharp breath and rolling his hips over the evidence of his arousal.

"I'm really sorry Max. But you'll thank me in the morning." Alec whispered into her ear as she bit down on his neck, licking the reddened skin with short little flicks that could send a man to Heaven, and then right back into Hell.

She wasn't listening so she had no warning when he hit her on the back of her head with enough force to knock her out. She fell limp to the ground, and Alec shook his head in amusement and lifted her up into his arms, making his way to his flat.

"How come I have to rescue you?" He said, shaking his head at the irony. Noble Alec – who'da thunk it.

Xxxxxxx

No Alec/Max Heat sex. Are you disappointed? Oh well, there is still some hope left.

Please review!

THANKS TO:

Elliesmeow

Darkaznangel452

Ocbitch

S2deanalecjensen

Luckybrat452-494

452max

DarkRoswellianAngel

Gitanne

Purplespinx

Icebox724

ShadowWolfDagger

Jo

Angel

Grumpy

THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU!


	5. Morning After

In the end Max didn't thank him in the morning

DA

CH5

The Morning After the Night Before

In the end Max didn't thank him in the morning. She woke up feeling like she had a hang over (or what she imagined feeling like she had a hang over felt like since she herself was incapable of getting drunk let alone hung over. After all what was the point of making teenage super-soldiers if they were just going to keel over after a few pints?) Upon realising she was in Alec's room she at first panicked but checked and she still had all her clothes on and the ache between her thighs told her she had definitely not had sex last night.

Looking around the room she found Alec asleep on the chair and thought to herself that he could use a bit of shark in his cocktail, at the moment he was all cat, lazy and lounging and golden like a lion… Max licked her lips. She could still feel the Heat even as it ebbed. She now had enough self control to know that if she went over there and started kissing him then it would be a choice. She briefly considered having sex with him and then making out that it had just been the Heat but she decided against it – he would still be smugly superior and plus he wasn't stupid (apparently) and the smell of her pheromones would give her away anyway.

Pushing of the green knit blanket, Max tried to stand and get out of the room quietly but ended up throwing up near the door as the memory of the previous night came flooding back… groping that teenage boy… being molested by that oaf (who she would totally track down and castrate now she had her wits about her) and begging Alec for sex… And him refusing her. She wasn't sure which memory was more repulsive to her, but she knew it was the last one that hurt the most.

So, tail between her legs Max did the walk of shame back to her apartment where she curled up in a ball and cried, her body shaking with adrenaline and emotions. Now she wished she was more like Alec as in she had a full blown cat cocktail so she could just sleep away the next few hours and forget, just for a little while.

XOXO

Alec was awake when Max woke up. He knew she watched him for a while and then left – as he had known she would. He hadn't known about the whole puking thing or else he probably would have just taken her back to her place. But then he really wouldn't have had an excuse to be in the same room as her and watch over her, would he? If he had taken her to her flat – a far more sensible thing to do – he would have had to use one of the other rooms to sleep in or be called a pervert. Not that that was an unusual occurrence in their… relationship? Friendship? Alec wasn't sure either words applied.

He let her go – and he had been wrong about the thank you. She hadn't even been grateful enough to clean up the damn puke, which Alec set about doing as soon as she was out of ear shot (in other words half way down the street and almost around the corner). After cleaning up the mess and throwing the sheets that smelt like feline arousal and Max into the crummy washer that he had… procured… he left the city knowing he needed air that wasn't just fresh but was anti-Max. So he went the one place he knew that Max had stopped going to because of the risk to another person's life – Logan's. Besides, he needed some answers and he had a feeling Logan was the only one who could provide it. After all he was really the only person Max talked to – and Alec knew that Logan had been digging around in Manticore and Alec's past; so it stood to reason that Logan was the one who had told Max about Breeding regulations.

Logan was wheeling around in his chair with a tooth brush in his mouth when Alec popped in unannounced.

"You do realise you look ridiculous, right?" Alec said, a grin firmly in place around his mouth.

Logan removed the tooth brush. "I wasn't really expecting visitors. And generally, they knock."

"Well I didn't exactly come in the front door. You're getting soft since we moved to Terminal City. I should come around more often to give you a brush up course on 'how to deal with genetically empowered individuals who don't knock'." Alec joked.

"Yeah. Now you have that out of your system, maybe you'd care to tell me why you are really here?" Logan said.

"What? Can't a guy just visit an old friend?" Alec asked, pretending to be hurt while he relaxed on Logan's comfortable sofa.

"Yeah he can – except we were never really friends. Now you either want money, a favour, or information. Which is it?" Logan asked.

"Information. Kinda. Because see, you already gave out the info to Max – I'm just looking for a receipt." Alec admitted.

"Care to clarify?"

"You are the one who told Max all about the whole Breeding partners stuff, right? I mean, that's why she came over to my place not so long ago all up in arms about rape and Manticore rules? Hell, she never asked before. Never even gave it a second thought. So why now? And why you? I thought you hated me?"

"No, Alec, I never hated you. I just hated what you represented." Logan said with a sigh.

"Manticore." Alec guessed – incorrectly.

Logan shook his head. "Max's equal. Someone who could hold her, touch her, someone she could completely be herself with and never hold back because she wasn't scared of breaking you. Even before the virus Max held back – emotionally and physically. But you come along and it's like she has no inhibitions. She is truly 100 herself with you – and I hated you for that. I think it was just a cruel twist of fate that I realised you two belonged together before either of you did. And by cruel I mean sadistic beyond all meaning." Logan confessed.

Alec was silent for a long time after that. Until he said, "huh".

XOXOXO

Thanks you guys for reading this and for sticking it out! Sorry it has taken me so long to get back in the mood. Any comments and suggestions would be much appreciated.

Thanks to:

Elliesmeow, ConstantReader77, SliverofMelody, PurpleSpinx, Dark Roswellian Anegl, 452Max, Darkaxnangel452, Icebox724, PyroDeScorpio2, ShadowWolfDagger, src13, tigger1990, Tori-Kit, akka, and Luckybrat452-494.

Also apologies because a few chapters ago I refered to Max as '542' instead of '452'. Sorry!Thanks everyone for your support and encouragement. Like I said feel free to review and please leave any ideas or suggestions you might have. Sorry for the grammar and spelling though it's 4am and I'm exhausted and wired, you know? Anyway, love you all, enjoy.


End file.
